


BlackAdder's Rose

by JaneDoe876



Category: Blackadder
Genre: Complete, Drama & Romance, F/M, Kissing, Love Confessions, One Shot, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after BlackAdder's Series 2 opener "Bells" Edmund won't ever admit that he was hurt beyond repair when Kate left him. When Grace Adams his long time friend comes for a visit he senses that it's happening again he's falling in love well…not if he can help it</p>
            </blockquote>





	BlackAdder's Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Have always wanted to have series 2 Blackadder get his happy ending because I really didn't like how that ended. Anyways, this is my second Blackadder fic, I hope you all enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy :) Grace Adams is of my own creation she is based on me as I have always wondered what kind of a pair we would be.

Edmund walked around his small house, waiting for his good friend Lady Adams. Wondering how this could've happened but wait he didn't need to wonder that, he knew exactly how it happened. Why didn't he let Percy be his best-man? if he had Kate would still be with him.

Well that is till his sarcasm would've driven her away from him, alas he'll never know. They were making fun of him for what felt like years.

He couldn't show his face at court now, not with Queenie or Lord  Melchett rubbing it in his face. Though it wasn't only them, it was everyone.

He was the laughing stock of the English court and all because of Kate and that damn Lord Flashheart. He supposed though that in the end the joke was on Kate, since Flashheart never stuck around for very long it was a thought that comforted him.

Kate feeling just like he did, deserted and dejected. She earned it. Baldrick came in to announce she had come. "Let her in Baldrick" Edmund said now turning his attention to the door.

He hadn't seen her in a long time, he wondered what she looked like now. She walked in wearing a dark green dress covered in lace, on the sleeve of it was her family's crest a rose intertwined around a suit of armor. "Baldrick, leave us" he said and watched him leaving closing the door behind him.

She had turned into a stunning beauty. Shoulder length dark brown hair cascaded on her shoulders. Her eyes were the same dark brown he had always remembered and her perfectly sculpted nose and cheek bones all remained the same.

Even her tall figure was the same only now she owned it well. Perhaps a little too well, "Lady Adams, it has been a while since last we met how are you fairing?" he asked.

"You don't get the right to ask me that Edmund, you don't write and you didn't invite me to your wedding, I wonder why is that if I am such a good friend to you?" she retorted. "Grace I didn't invite you because I knew how you felt about Kate, you said so on many occasions that you didn't like her, that she made you feel uneasy" he replied feeling the bile in his mouth at the mere mention of Kate's name.

"Excuses, Lord Blackadder! Those are all excuses! I may have not been fond of Kate however I was fond of you! I wanted to be there for you! Why did you not bother to consider that?" She asked her anger still very much evident in her voice.

"What would you have me say? I apologize, you should've been there" Edmund said. "You don't need to apologize, that's not what I want from you, I don't even want an explanation" She said.

"Then what is it you want? To gloat? Everyone already is you might as well have a crack at it too go on hit me with your best shot" He said. "Oh Edmund, I just wanted to see you that is all, I do not gloat over what has transpired" She said making her way to the door.

 He placed his hand on the door, stopping her in her tracks. "Grace, you know that I am not good company, you know that the chances of me being a good husband are…" he was about to say slim when she shot him a look he had never seen before.

"You may think what you will Edmund, just know this, the old Edmund would've cheated on her or let his sarcasm make a joke of it all, this Edmund that stands before me is hurt whether he wants to admit it or not" She said leaving as quickly as she came.

Edmund was dumbfounded, here he thought he kept a good poker face that he never truly revealed anything. Yet here she was looking right through him like a looking glass.

In the following weeks they barely saw each other, perhaps this was for the best. Although she came to him in his dreams, he knew what was happening though he was trying to stop it with all his might.

He was not about to fall in love again, this useless thing called love ruined his life once never again. No! He wasn't going to fall in love again no chance. She on the other hand was already there and if he wasn't going to do something about it, she would and soon.

It was the feast of Saint Valentine, Queenie as always held a grand masquerade party. Everyone but her was compelled to wear them.

So not wanting to make the Queen mad they wore masks. Grace wore a crimson dress with white laced sleeves and a rose mask. Edmund wore his usual colors with a snake mask. "Dance with me Lady Grace" he asked as he noticed her.

 If it wasn't for Queenie's death glares going her way she would've said no. However she wanted to get away from her gazes so she placed her hand in his and they danced.

"Edmund….I….my words were harsh I apologize" she managed to say as "Green "Sleeves played. "There is no need for that as long as we both know that…" he was about to say some clever quip but stopped himself settling for nodding.

 "Edmund" she said as their fingers intertwined as they danced. He was waiting for her to say something anything but no words came out. When the music ended they were about to part ways when he pulled her close to him.

"Do you?" was all he asked. She didn't know quite what to say so she left and he was on her heels. They found a private corner and then he asked again. "Do you?" he asked.

"Of course I do Edmund, you knew that already" she said turning her gaze from him only to be turned back as his fingers hooked her chin. "Pray tell me then" he said in tones she never thought she'd hear from him.

"I Love you, Edmund Blackadder now go on make fun of me" she said. "I do not jest at a lady's good taste, I…oh…I…bugger it! I love you too Grace with all my heart" he said as their lips connected in a deep slow kiss.

He closed his eyes savoring her giggle pulling her closer to him, so is what it was like to be happy again he thought. Well bugger him if he didn't enjoy it immensely.

THE END  

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
